1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to low carbohydrate, functional-like foods. More particularly, the present invention is related to low carbohydrate, functional-like foods and diets incorporating same.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Appropriate nutritional practices may assist an individual in treating various conditions, such as Obesity, Diabetes, Metabolic Syndrome X, Cedric's disease, Heart Disease, Elevated Triglycerides, Kidney Failure, Hypertension, etc. Those appropriate practices may include the ingestion of a category of nutritional products known as functional foods, a term of art used to describe foods that provide both nutritional benefits and other physiological benefits. For example, oat bran is generally accepted as a functional food as it provides soluble fiber that, in additional to nutritional benefits, assists in lowering LDL cholesterol levels.
The difficulty with functional foods is that taste may be contraindicated. That is, although a functional food provides physiological benefits besides mere nutrition, it may not be eaten because taste or texture is found wanting.
Another category of nutritional products that may assist an individual in treating various conditions are dietary products such as low carbohydrate products. For example, excess carbohydrates in an individual's diet may be indicated in various metabolic disorders including obesity, diabetes, heart disease, etc. Moreover, low carbohydrate diets have increasingly become scientifically acceptable.
Again, however, producing foods that are both low carbohydrate and tasteful may be difficult. Carbohydrates, especially starches and sugars, often provide food with satisfying taste.
Therefore, it would be desirable if foods could be produced that combine functional-like food benefits with satisfying taste. It would further be desirable if foods could be produced that combine functional-like food benefits with low carbohydrates and satisfying taste.